Fallen Petals, Broken Hearts, Healing Wounds
by Wolfe14
Summary: Cinder loved Ruby, Ruby loved Cinder. However, as we both know things happened after Beacon fell. This is their story. Slight AU, some flashbacks to establish scenes, but after that, that's about it. Cinderruby/Fallen Petals.
1. Your Lovin Gets Me High

Ruby was miserable. She hadn't meant to hurt Cinder like she did. It was a heat of the moment thing. She had just killed her friend. I mean, you can't blame her. Ruby still loved Cinder though and nothing could change that. Ruby just hoped that Cinder still loved her back.

* * *

The room was ornate. The bed was modeled after a Victorian era bed, it was something a noble would sleep on. There was a balcony overlooking the fields of Grimm and to access it you needed to go under these beautiful arches. The moon shown bright on this particular summer night. The woman was weary from a long day but she was still restless. Her voice was gone, her face was scarred, her eye was forever blinded, and yet she held no rage towards the woman who did the act. She had such a strong relationship with this woman before she started the attack. She spent every waking moment with her, she fell asleep with her. She'd seen her naked in the moonlight. Yet, still, she was hurt by her. Both physically and mentally. She knew, however, that it was her fault. She shouldn't have done what she did, and as a result the woman she loved probably despised her. That hurt more than her eye did. That hurt more than any sword could. She knew it was her fault, and that was the worst part of all. She was not blameless. She was at fault. She started to cry again, it was her fault. It was her fault. It was her fault.

* * *

Ruby made her way back to camp, she had went out to gather firewood and managed to find a good bundle of sticks. Dropping the sticks next to the dying fire, Ruby fell to the ground and stared at the stars. Was her beloved also starting at the stars? The flames hurt, they reminded her of the times she and her dearest spent time laying by a fire out in Forever Fall. In retrospect Ruby knew why they were there, but she still didn't care. She treasured those moments, but she knew that there was no way she could go back to them. She knew that no matter what that her beloved could never love her, not after what she had done. Love was unbefitting of people like her, Ruby came to the conclusion. She could never be loved by anyone else, she was a monster after all. No one becomes a hunter and stays as human as they were. It was only a matter of time before she hurt her dearest.

* * *

The flames danced as if there were two.

"That's us," Cinder said, cradling her younger lover.

"A dance of two fiery and passionate women," Ruby said, biting her lips and looking into Cinder's eyes.

"You're such a poetic girl,"

"You pick up some things when you read, my love,"

Cinder laughed softly and kissed her love, "I'm sure you do. I am sure you do,"

Ruby was like a little Claire Dane. Ruby was her everything. Cinder pulled her beloved closer, "I'll protect you Ruby, no matter what. I'll protect you, and when we are apart I want you to remember me, I want you to take this," Cinder handed Ruby a small locket. Inside was a picture of the two of them, taken on their first date.

"I love you, Cinder, and I always will,"

"I love you too, my Petal, I always will,"

* * *

"Cinder, you and I both know your irrational attachment to that girl, the one with the silver eyes. You and I both know that this cannot continue. If you wish to serve me, you must purge yourself of all these emotions, and this 'love' has to be the first to go. As such, I have dispatched a friend of ours to kill her,"

I recoiled. How could she do this? Why is this happening so sudden? How did she know? I had to stop this. I had to! I had to, I had to, I had to. Even if she didn't love me, I could not let her die. I was going to save her. I would, save her. I'm coming.


	2. I'm Unmentionably Fresh, I'm a Mensch

**I try to avoid author's notes, but I'll add one real super quick. If you are reading this and you have any thoughts, please leave a review, even something as simple as "I liked this" or "I disliked this" or whatever. I'd hope you'd elaborate and prove your claim but if you just tell me you enjoyed it it would be the world to me. Anyways, I'll stop now.**

Ruby grabbed her love's hand.

"I love you,"

"I love you too," Cinder pulled back, and twirled Ruby.

Ruby stepped forward.

Cinder stepped with her.

Cinder pulled back, and held her up and Ruby twirled under her.

Ruby came closer to her.

They locked hands.

They locked eyes.

They locked hearts.

They started to sway to the waltz behind them

"You are my everything," Ruby whispered into Cinder's ear/

"As are you, my love,"

* * *

Ruby jolted awake. She heard a noise. Ruby stood, the sound was too quiet for a Grimm. She held onto Crescent Rose. Crouched, she began her slow creep to the original source of the noise. She heard a few more cracks as she came near. Swiftly, she came up to where they came from and she gasped. She ran back, quickly. However, it was too late. She had already alerted the thing she was tracking. She ran, and ran, and ran, she was afraid she was panicked. When she finally stopped to catch her breath she realized just how stupid of a move she made was. It was, after all, only a mouse.

* * *

Cinder had left in the middle of the night to find her beloved and protect her. She would not have her love die at the hands of Kimblee**. So she suited up and stole an aircraft. You never knew when love is going to strike. Love is like Batman. It came out of the shadows and hit you with a beloved. You become a slave to love, and as a slave to love Cinder knew what she was to do.

* * *

"What's this?" Ruby asked her dearest.

Her beloved smiled, as she opened the small box she had, "A commitment. My Little Rose, is it one you'd be willing to make?"

Ruby's heart stopped. She started to tear up, "Of course, yes, yes, yes, a million times yes. I cannot imagine my life without you,"

Ruby hugged her now fiancee. Her beloved. Her one true love.

* * *

Ruby cut down a tree with her scythe, "Cannot imagine my life without you… cannot imagine… well I guess I don't need to imagine it. She can't still love me. There is no real way. Oh, dear, I loved you so much. Why must it have happened that way?" Ruby started to cry.

Jaune turned to her, "Ruby?" he asked, "are you alright?"

Ruby wiped her eyes and composed herself, "Yes, yes, of course," she smiled to emphasize her point.

"If you say so. Just remember, if you need to talk I am here,"

"Thank you Jaune, thank you," Ruby bit her lip, feeling the small necklace around it.

One small golden ring was on it.

* * *

"I'm coming my love," Cinder whispered, this time stroking her finger. On it was an identical ring, "I'm coming,"

 **I'll have the third chapter out tomorrow. I'm trying to find the best time to release these so more people see this. Also, if you can, do your best to favorite and follow, and leave a review. Hopefully more people will see it, and think that if it has a large following it's worth picking up. That sound good? Also, as a plus, I'll double the next chapter length if anyone out there gives me a solid review on what they like about this story, or hell if they tell me what they dislike. I hate to beg for reviews and follows, but I want this to get somewhere.**


	3. I Know She's Playing With Me

**So it's entirely possible that tomorrow meant exactly a year from then. A lot of things happened, I got super into Borderlands 2 and that spiraled. Anyways I'm back and in school, so it's time to write. It's been awhile but I have notes so I should be able to get somewhere. Fair warning, I'm actually retconning when this takes place. A year has passed and it's now the beginning of Volume 5, some new developments just couldn't be passed up. If you're new remember to favorite, follow and review. I still want this to be successful, and now that I have the time to write and only a passing addiction to SM64 so… without further ado the continuation to a story that apparently like 30 people wanted to see more of.**

I was on my way to Ruby, I had to warn her of the assault on Haven academy that was going to take place. She needed to know, I didn't want a repeat of Beacon. Too much tragedy, and maybe this is the only way to make it right. The only way to, hopefully, mend our broken relationship.

* * *

"I missed you so much," Weiss said, as she held Yang.

Yang hugged her back, "I missed you too, Weiss,"

Yang woke up, she had been dreaming about that moment ever since it had happened. When she was at Beacon, she wasn't that close to Weiss, but now that Beacon fell and Blake ran she found herself growing closer and closer to Weiss. It started with that embrace but it's begun to blossom.

"Yang?" Weiss asked, woken up by Yang's shifting in their bed.

"Hey, ice to see you up,"

Weiss sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, "Ice to see you too, why are you up?"

"Just a good dream,"

"Oh? What were you dreaming about?"

"You,"

Weiss cocked an eyebrow, "Me?"

"Yeah, Ice Queen, you,"

"Why dream about me when you can have the real thing?" Weiss leaned in for a kiss.

"YANG! Did you know they have a 24/7 breakfast place right around the-"

Yang and Weiss froze, lips locked, as their eyes panned over to the stunned Ruby.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Weiss asked, indignant.

"Wait, this isn't your room, Weiss," Ruby narrowed her eyes.

Yang snorted, "Sure isn't,"

"Oh boy, just wait until Jaune hears about this, oh, and Nora!" Ruby chuckled, walking out the room, "wrong room, how can someone mess that up?"

Weiss and Yang exchanged glances, "Is she uh… is she okay?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, she has very selective vision,"

* * *

"What had I just walked in on? Yang… I can't be mad. They deserve to be happy. I just wanted to be happy, too. I can't help but wonder where Cinder is, my love. I missed her, so much. The whole crew is together but it isn't enough," Ruby thought to herself, "It's fine, though, time's arrow marches forward."

Ruby walked back to the breakfast place she found. Breakfast was a pure kind of food, uncorrupted, it seems, by the push for health food. It's unacceptable to drown your lunch in chocolate, but at breakfast it's fine. Ruby pushed the door open and she saw a familiar face sitting at a table in the back, drinking coffee and reading a newspaper.

"Cinder?"

* * *

Cinder had left for Haven academy hoping to catch up to Ruby quickly. When she finally made it to Haven, she was exhausted. She made her way to this small little diner and ordered a coffee, caffeine was an effective stimulant. The journey was rather painless, she hopped on a few ships and eventually made it here, where she planned to start to search for Ruby in earnest. Love makes people do crazy things. Cinder smirked, the newspaper was all about the mundane goings on, Haven wasn't preparing for war, although they should be.

"Cinder?" Cinder glanced up and to her shock she saw Ruby.

"R-Ruby?" Cinder got up and Ruby dashed into her arms, and embraced her.

"I missed you so much,"

"I cannot tell you how much I've missed you, my flower. How are you not furious with me?"

"I love you, so much, I forgive you… for anything."

Cinder stared at Ruby blankly, "but after all I did?"

"You had no choice, we both knew it was coming, I just hate it happened how it did. I wanted you to come with us, redeem yourself. Now you have the chance, though, now you can redeem yourself!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Believe me, baby, I want to. I have something important to tell you, a warning."

"Oh gods, I'll bring you in. You need to tell Ozpin,"

"Ozpin? Isn't he?"

"Long story… long story,"

 **Okay, so, truth be told, I had an incredibly hard time writing this. I'm rushing this out last minute to kind of reach a deadline. I'm… I honestly tried to write this but I just didn't have the drive, or angst. I can't, at least in good faith, continue to write this. I tried to create something compelling, but I can't muster the mood. I enjoyed the Yang/Weiss part way more than the rest, and this chapter isn't what I wanted. I'm sorry to disappoint you all, but I'm either going to kill this story or change the tone. At this point consider this the end, and it was just a short angst fic… if you guys like my writing stick around, I want to try some more lighthearted fluff and comedy. I also want to open up a YouTube channel, dramatic readings (readings of my own stuff…), critical analysis of RWBY, that kinda stuff. If you guys really want more leave a review, tell me, PM me with ideas. I may take this chapter down and rewrite it if I can find the motivation and get back into the swing of this kind of stuff. For the time being I'm switching focus to stories that bring more joy. If you really want this, I'll see what I can do but I need to hear that. The only reason I tried to revive this was reviews, if no one wants it, I won't continue. In the meantime, I'll work on getting something really good up, and maybe reviving some older stories that had potential, and really showing off my skill. Until then, follow me if you like my style, I plan on continuing working on it, until next time.**


	4. I Beg To Dream and Differ

**So it's been a while, I reckon. I made no promises to return, but I figure I'll write a short chapter. Have fun. Also I'm going to try a new style of AN soon, tell me how you like it.**

"Ruby, how've you been?" Cinder asked.

Ruby sat down, "I've been… no, I haven't been well. It's been depressing, lately, and now it turns out my sister is fucking my best friend,"

"Woah, Rubes,"

Ruby stared blankly then she realized what she said, "Oh god, I didn't-"

Cinder cut her off, "You and I both know I don't care about your language. I'm just surprised you said it,"

Ruby blushed, "but that's the sitch with me. Weiss and Yang are a thing now,"

"And how does that make you feel?" Cinder inquired.

"I… I'm glad my sister is happy, but I'm not particularly happy myself, I guess."

"I understand, Ruby,"

Ruby turned around and signaled a waitress, "I'd like a coffee, please,"

Cinder bit her lip, "Is that a good idea?"

"I'm almost an adult, Cinder,"

"Thanks for reminding me that I'm robbing the cradle,"

"I don't care if you don't," Ruby chuckled, reaching for Cinder's hand.

"With a body like that?" Cinder chuckled, "I've missed quite a bit,"

Ruby blushed, "I do look older, don't I?"

"You do," Cinder laughed, tenderly.

Ruby melted at the sound, she'd missed it so much. Cinder smiled at the sublime expression adorned by Ruby. The waitresses arrived with Ruby's coffee, and Ruby took a sip.

"Oh my- what is wrong with this stuff?" Ruby blinked.

"You're supposed to put sugar in there,"

"Oh yeahhhhh," Ruby face palmed, "thanks babe,"

Ruby proceeded to put… Every. Single. Packet. Of. Sugar. Into one coffee.

"You're not even drinking coffee at that point," Cinder pointed out with a chuckle.

"I don't judge you, you don't judge me. Capiche?"

"You're going to have a heart attack, sweetie,"

"If I'm gonna go down, it's gonna be in style, goddammit, you understand me? Style!" Ruby thrusted her finger towards the air.

"It's good to see you just as energetic as ever, my beautiful flower,"

"Oh you haven't seen the half of it," Ruby giggled.

"Ruby there you are! I've been looking all over for-" Ruby turned to see Jaune standing in the doorway of the diner, "is that who I think it is?"

Ruby turned back to Cinder, and cocked her head, "Who do you think she is?" Ruby asked, genuinely confused.

"That's Cinder, isn't it? That's her, that witch! Get away from her, Ruby, don't trust her!"  
"Jaune, calm down,"

"Yeah, Jaune, how about you take a seat? Waiter, a green tea for the boy," Cinder's voice went from her usual casual voice, to a sultry drawl.

"You're- you're evil!" Jaune insisted.

"Sit down, Jaune, let her explain herself," Ruby urged Jaune.

"What are you doing just calmly fraternizing with the enemy?"

"Calm down," Cinder motioned for Jaune to sit, "and sit down,"

Jaune glared at Cinder, "I'm not taking orders from you, I'm calling for backup. Ruby, get away from her,"

"Come on, Jaune, please, listen to her," Ruby pleaded.

Jaune ignored her, instead he called Yang, "Get down here, you need to see this,"

Yang said something that Ruby couldn't hear, and Jaune hung up.

"She'll be here in a few minutes, nobody's moving," Jaune drew his weapons.

Cinder sneered, "You really think you could take me, blondie? You could only dream to be as strong as I am," she cackled.

Jaune jumped back, Ruby on the other hand melted with those words.

"What's going on, Jaune?" Yang's voice came from the door.

With Yang was Weiss, Nora and Ren.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked, concerned, "why are you with Cinder?"

"Why can nobody chill and just talk to her?" Ruby asked.

"Because she's our enemy, we're concerned for you," Yang said, stepping forward and leaning on the table, putting herself between Ruby and Cinder, "What do you want?"

Cinder looked Yang in the eyes and with a devilish smirk said, "A census taker once tried to test me. I ate his liver with some fava beans and a nice Chianti,"

Everyone moved back a tad, and studied with her hard eyes. Cinder winked at Ruby, and Ruby found herself immobilized.

"Okay, cut it out, why are you?"

"Well I'm here to warn you of an attack on Haven, and I'm here to see my girlfriend,"

"And where would that girlfriend be?" Yang asked.

Weiss coughed and Yang faced her. Weiss pointed at Ruby, Yang looked Ruby, back at Weiss, to Cinder, back to Ruby, back to Weiss, and then back to Ruby. Ruby just shrugged sheepishly.

"Okay, that's fantastic, tell me, how long have you known her to be an evil psychopath?"

Ruby looked up at the ceiling, "I'd say like.. I dunno, a year?"

"And you warned none of us?"

"She told me not to,"

"And you listened to her, instead of listening to your gut?"

"To be fair, my gut told you to tell you guys,"

"Get your gut fixed," Weiss muttered.

Yang kicked Weiss, "Okay, Rubes, your girlfriend is a mass murdering psychopath and you don't have the least bit of remorse over that?"

"She's changed, she's come to help us!"

"How do you know?"

"Because I trust her, she's always honest with me,"

"How do you know?"

"She has yet to lie to me, without me many more would have died,"

"How so?"

"You remember the bomb?"

"What bomb?"

"Exactly,"

"So you… you helped her?"

"No, she told me what to do to minimize casualties,"

"But you let it happen, you let Beacon fall,"

"Well it had to fall,"

"Why?"

"So Salem would grow over confident,"

"How does that figure, Rubes, how does that figure?"

"She thinks she's winning, and some did die but the bad outweighs the good,"

"How? How can you justify that?"

"Those who survived are stronger than they were, Ozpin is in a new form, Salem thinks she's got the might of the Fall Maiden… can't you see?"

"What about Pyrrha? How could you let her die?" Jaune demanded.

"She wouldn't have made for a good maiden," Ruby said, "I didn't want her to die, but she screwed it up. She screwed it all up,"

"I… I refuse to work with you, Ruby," Jaune sheathed his sword, "Anyone who wants to follow me, stick with me, anyone who wants to follow a mass murdering psychopath and her pet… well go ahead. I won't, and you shouldn't,"

Jaune stormed out, followed by Ren and Nora. Weiss tugged at Yang, Yang was holding back tears, "How could you, Ruby? How could you?" she eventually relented and followed Weiss, leaving only Ruby and Cinder there.

"They'll come around, my petal," Cinder said,

"I know they will, until then we have time. Time to ourselves,"

"Mm, I like the way you think," Cinder stood, and pulled Ruby into a deep kiss, "I like you, baby,"

 **So apparently when I said short chapter, I meant the longest one yet. All in one take, pretty impressive imo. This is all set up for the next few chapters, and my attempt to rectify a few issues. If you enjoyed review, favorite and follow! I'll see you all soon!**

 **Also I want to start a system where I tell you all what song I was listening to when I wrote this, which I think will provide a tad bit of insight into the person I am and my influences. Also I like talking about the music. The song from this was** _ **That's What I Like**_ **by Bruno Mars and** _ **Cheap Thrills**_ **by Sia. Until next time, review, favorite, follow, and ciao!**


	5. Never Start No Static

**I combined these two chapters for ease of access of people. A lot's changing, I'm making good progress. Some of this writing is rough, but I'm getting it all sorted out.**

"Weiss, what're you doing up here?" Yang asked.

"You ever realized how absolutely hopeless this is?"

"What do you mean?"

"This fight, how can we hope to win against Salem when we're just a bunch of kids. Salem killed a bunch of professional hunters, people who Qrow, who went one on one against my sister, considered his equal. Think about that, how can we possibly hope to have any chance when we're literally just kids. We're seventeen, we barely have any real experience, we're nothing,"

"Weiss, we're special,"

"Really? Are we special, or is your sister? You and I both know that it's Ruby Ozpin's interested, and Ruby isn't even as strong as her, your, uncle,"

"Listen, Weiss, we've lost when we give up. We lose all the battles we don't fight, and whether or not we win, we need to fight. This fight will be lost without us, but it may be won with us,"

"I guess, but it still stresses me out," Weiss started to cry.

"Come here," Yang scooted close to Weiss and put her arms around her, "I'm here, just as you are for me,"

* * *

"What do you think?" Ruby asked.

"What do I think about what, babe?"

"This whole Salem sitch, can we win? We're just kids,"

"Every so often a team comes by that Ozpin puts all his faith in, the most recent team is your mother's. Qrow, Summer, Raven and Tai Yang. Ozpin put his faith in them, they were the best at what they did. Of them only Qrow remains in this fight. Your mother was the best of them, but when she was lost… well it was a tragic blow to Ozpin's fight. Then he found you, the only chance for his victory. Your teammates are talented, but untrained. All they have to do, however, is stay alive and keep you alive,"

"So we have a change?"

Cinder laughed, "Of course,"

Ruby smiled, "Because of me?"

"Yep, you're my little badass,"

* * *

"You all fail to understand my plans," Adam stalked across the room, "it's simple, with you in my posession I can easily lure out your old team, and I can kill or capture one of them. With that, I draw Ruby which draws Cinder,"

"You aren't afraid that we're gonna get freed, because they overwhelm you?"

"I'm one of the most powerful men alive, I won't be beaten by a bunch of children,"

"Famous last words," Blake snorted.

"What did you say?" Adam rushed forward, blade drawn.

"Nothing, nothing, I love the plan, I really do," Blake rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure you do," Adam sheathed his sword, "but fortunately for you, I'll take care of it all,"

* * *

"This map makes no sense, what is this even?"

The pink girl facepalmed, made some hand signals.

"That is obviously not a town, and we're going to march towards it to prove it,"

He marched forward, following the road, making occasional turns. After a few days, they arrived at their destination.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!"

The pink chick laughed.

"Don't start, don't you start."

She shrugged.

"If my intel is right then we'll find Adam here, and I think he'll be an important first step," he paused, looking at his partner, "don't give me that look. I know that look, that's the 'you're a moron,' look. Well guess what, jokes on you, this is the perfect plan. Nothing could go wrong,"

 **I've spent a lot of time trynna figure out where this is gonna go. Quick question to people who are more familiar with the rules than I am, can I get away with dealing with characters potentially having an issue with alcohol and others smoking? I don't think so, in fact Weiss was supposed to be drunk but I didn't think I could get away with that. Idk, if I can I may rewrite this. This story is almost at 50 followers, I want to do something special, if you have ideas, PM me or leave a review. Anyways, lemme know what ya'll thought, and if you wanna see the unofficial but strange adventures, I'll package them all into one chapter and release it like… once I feel like people would want to see it. If you're familiar with my other work (by that I mean my collabs with Ghosthatesjames) you'll recognize and hopefully enjoy the style. Until then, I'm gonna try to keep that side of me from bleeding into this all. Favorite, follow and review! The song was** _ **Colt 45 by Afroman… how do I write to these songs?**_

 **I'm on a writing high, so let's ride that. With that being said… there's not much. Oh! If anyone has any recommendations for music, I'd love to hear them.**

A knock came upon the door, prompting Adam to stand up, confused, "Who is it?"

"Room service," the voice on the other side of the door.

"I didn't order room service," Adam mused, "they must have the wrong door."

Adam opened to door, to be met with a cane and a laugh, "That's… that's never worked,"

"Roman! I thought you were dead,"

"Yeah so did I, then I woke up to one of Salem's assassins trying to stab me,"

"Good to see that you're alive,"

"They were White Fang,"

"Oh,"

"So I'd figure that I'd let myself in and… oh my don't you have a nice haul?" Roman walked to Blake and Ilia, "tell me, how'd he get you?"

"A cheap shot," Blake said, "he's going to use us to lure Cinder out,"

"Lure Cinder out?" Roman turned to Adam, "for what purpose?"

"Cinder turned on Salem, you should help me. Salem will definitely take you back if you bring her Cinder,"

"Oh she will?"

"Yeah! Come with me, Roman, together we can make Cinder grovel at our feet,"

"Yeah, ya see, I like the whole groveling bit but I got a small vendetta, and it all starts with you,"

"Huh?"

"Now you're going to point me in Cinder's direction, and I'm gonna get a little revenge,"

"Roman," Adam scowled, "work with me. Together, we could be powerful,"

"I don't want power, Adam, I want to have fun, and I can't exactly get that when Salem's out to kill me,"

"Okay, okay, I'll show you to her, but you'll pay,"

"Yeah, yeah, just point me to where I need to go,"

* * *

"How do you keep beating me?" Ruby demanded, staring angrily at the gameboard.

"We're playing checkers, it's not a hard game to win," Cinder snorted, "if you want a real challenge you need to learn chess,"

"Isn't chess hard to learn?"

"I taught myself chess when I was 5, with a book, you'll be fine,"

"Wow, seriously?"

"Yes, it's not hard at all, I'll walk you through it all,"

* * *

Weiss raised an eyebrow, "You're telling me you've never been to Atlas?"

"No, never really had the desire,"

"Why not?"

"Eh, nothing there,"

"How about a giant mansion for you and me?"

"Aren't you disowned?"

"Here's the thing, when it comes down to it me and my dad we're fighting, but in the end I'm the heiress, Whitley hasn't got a chance, he'll bankrupt the company. He doesn't have any business skill,"

"Is that so?"

"But I do, I'll have to patch it all up to get his company, but it's waiting for me,"

"That sounds really cool, if stressful,"

"With all that's been happening… I think I'll need a break from being a huntress,"

"Fair enough, I hope you'll bring your huntress 'bodyguard,'"

"Whatever we have to tell my parents,"

"Basically," Yang laughed, "basically,"

"I love you, Yang,"

"I know, Ice Princess, I know,"

"Queen soon,"

"I've always had a thing for a woman in a position of authority.

 **By the time this is posted I've probably hit 50 followers on this story, and that's super awesome! Let's keep it coming, I want to hit 100 and also I want to hit 50 reviews. So favorite, follow and review! I'll get a 50 follower special written soon, I'm still taking suggestions! Song is** _ **Short Change Hero**_ **by The Heavy!**


	6. When I'm Finished, Bring The Yellow Tape

**Well everyone hated the last update, it was a parody (I obviously didn't make that clear enough) anyways those chapters were sorta old, I posted them in bulk to get them out there and also so I can buy some time for ideas to brew, and also for me to recover from the flu. The last chapter was just a compilation of all the goofy chapters I wrote, which I enjoyed. Thanks for the people who told me how you felt, I'm sorry for teasing you all. I've been sitting on this chapter for like a week, so I'll release it. Sorry about the fuster cluck that was the last chapter, I had fun writing it and I couldn't bear for it to just sit there. Also on Adam being OOC, it was two fold. A: it was fun to write and B: I wrote him how I see him in the show. A moron, I just took that to an extreme, cause I think Adam sucks. I'm gonna write him all serious like, now, when he eventually returns. Also! I will bring Sun, Neptune and Ozpin back in. Also I've been rewatching Bebop, so that influence may bleed into my writing. Now for an actual chapter.**

"What's that?" Cinder asked, curious of what Ruby had.

"It's a guitar, I'm not that great but I've been wanting to learn to play it,"

Cinder smiled, "You play guitar?"

"Play is a stretch, I'm pretty much a novice,"

"Still, that's pretty awesome,"

"I do what I can," Ruby beamed.

Cinder pulled out a cigarette and lit it, "You sure do,"

Ruby cocked her head, "Are you okay?"

Cinder shook her head, "No, I'm a little nervous, to tell you the truth,"

Ruby scoffed, "Of course you are, you only smoke when you're stressed,"

"Old habits die hard," Cinder laughed, "I hate this habit, but there's nothing I can do about it."

"Nicotine patches," Ruby offered.

Cinder laughed, softly, "Ruby, I don't depend on cigarettes like some people. I only use it to steady my nerves, a patch would only help a little. It's not just the cigarette, it's the act of smoking,"

"Cinder?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you stressed?"

Cinder handed Ruby a photo, "You know who that is, right?"

Ruby shook her head, "No, I don't. Who is she?"

"My mother."

Ruby choked, "You have a mother?"

Cinder laughed, loudly, "Of course I do,"

"I always assumed she was dead or something,"

"I'm not that lucky," Cinder put her cigarette out on the photo, "she's back and I don't know why."

"What's the worst she can do?"

"She has a habit of showing up and making my life hell."

"She's not gonna find-" the doorbell rang, "I stand corrected."

Cinder stiffened, "No, not already, how? That witch,"

"Says the fall maiden," Ruby muttered, shaking her head.

"Don't-" Cinder's pleas fell on deaf ears as Ruby threw the door open.

"Sup Mom?" Ruby grinned.

"Who are you?"

"Hey… Mom," Cinder poked her head around the corner.

"Oh, Cinder, how wonderful to see you. Who's this cretin?"

"That's my girlfriend, Ruby,"

"Isn't she a bit young? Even by your standards,"

"Who are you to judge?"

"I am your mother, and that is who I am to judge."

Cinder scowled, "Now it was great to see you, I'm sure you're staying at a hotel somewhere,"

"Mm, yeah I think not. I'll be staying her. That won't be a problem? I hope you aren't living like a degenerate with a roommate, besides this… girl,"

"No, Mom, we're alone here,"

"And now you found a way to make that disturbing," Cinder's mother glared at Ruby.

Ruby just shrugged, "We can give you the guest bedroom,"

"I guess it'll have to do, take care of my bags," Cinder's mother dropped her bags on the carpet and wandered away.

"Don't encourage her, Ruby, I know you're a good girl, but please god do not fraternize with her."

"I'll support you, Cinder, even if I think you're nuts."

Cinder shook her hand, "It's fine. Get her room ready, I'm counting on you Ruby. Oh, and don't forget that I love you," Cinder nuzzled Ruby.

"I love you too," Ruby smiled.

* * *

"What do you mean there are no rooms here?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but there are no rooms here. You'll have to try somewhere else," the frightened desk man trembled.

"Fine, I'll take my business elsewhere,"

Roman walked out of the hotel, to go look for somewhere else to stay, so he could plan his meetup with Cinder.

"I swear, it's like I'm Joseph or something. You pregnant despite being a virgin?" He cocked an eyebrow at his pink companion.

She shook her head in the negative.

"Damn, worth a shot," he shrugged, "if I have to sleep on the streets like a vagrant I will burn this place to the ground."

Neo giggled.

"Do not take my threats lightly," Roman glared at her.

Neo rolled her eyes.

"Fine, disrespect me like that. See what happens,"

Neo laughed, full out, that time.

"I hate you, you know that?"

She shrugged.

"Great,"

 **I'll try to wake up so I can post chapters, but that gets harder and harder the more and more this break continues. Anyways, favorite, follow and review. Song was** _ **What I Got**_ **by Sublime.**


	7. How Long Has This Been Going On

**So it's been a long time.**

Cinder flicked her cigarette off of the balcony, watching its glow descend into the darkness, eventually being snuffed out as it hit the ground. She smirked, a natural look on her face, and one she'd taken too much pleasure in wearing years back. She shook her head, no point revisiting a time long since passed, she got up and headed back inside. She laid down on her bed, her smaller lover shifting, putting her arm around the older woman. Despite the movement, she little redhead hadn't woken up, she was still fast asleep, and drooling no less. Cinder smiled, nestling into her sheets and the warm embrace of her partner. This was good.

* * *

Cinder dreamt. Her dreams betrayed her wishes, and took her a few years back. She was fully committed to the cause back then, a cause she no longer has any use for. She was directionless and, if she was being honest with herself, perhaps not entirely mature. She'd married young, but he died in an unfortunate accident. She flitted from place to place, person to person, uncontent and aggressive she took the latent and simmering anger out on people, anywhere. She didn't choose the dancefloor, as it was said.

Salem took her in, gave her direction and a cause. Focused her, and gave her power like she'd never imagined. Power meant nothing to Cinder now. She was stationed at Beacon, so that she might become a maiden. She had a cause, a purpose. Those silver eyes, those damned silver eyes. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, and there be no power stronger than love.

Cinder first met Ruby in a rather mundane encounter, a small chance passing in the halls. Innocence was not something Cinder possessed. She'd long since traded it for knowledge and power, although the two were not mutually exclusive. Her eyes were cold, and had been for a very long time. When amber met silver, something changed. Ruby had no evil in her, she was good, pure, uncorrupted. Cinder hungered for that, and the destructive part of her wanted to destroy the innocence.

Corruption was simple enough. Cinder would make "excuses" to see Ruby. They'd talk, and Cinder would show her the world and tell her about things Ruby had never thought of. Ruby changed, Cinder could not deny that, but along the way Cinder changed as well. Her eyes warmed, her features softened, she walked lighter, and she smiled. Ruby, however, began to hunger, like Cinder, for something more.

Ruby had a certain wanderlust to her, and while she would at one time deny it, she also desired similar things to what Cinder desired. Power was enticing, and to Ruby it was doubly so. It was for good reasons she sought it, but there was that dark part of Ruby that began to grow. For a girl so obsessed with weapons, strength was a concept respected by her.

When beacon fell, the two had a falling out. Cinder, still blinded by ambition, struck a killing blow to one of Ruby's classmates. Ruby was upset, but there was some voice in both their heads. They couldn't resist each other, they knew that, and they knew that they'd have to fight for each other.

* * *

"Watch the blade," Ruby said, the girl ran her hand along the razor sharp edge of her weapon.

"What'll you do with it? Cut wheat?" Cinder laughed her own joke, amused that the young girl took so much pride in an oversized weed whacker.

"Just because you think you're all fancy with your glowly hands and the likes, don't mean this ain't cool," Ruby put on a faux accent, mostly southern but drawing from others.

"You're fighting people in the Vytal festival, Ruby, not corn"

"You're just jealous." Ruby stated, matter of factly.

"How do you figure?" Cinder smiled, wryly, bemused by the girl's accusation.

"Well, I can see it in your eyes," Ruby scooted close, and plopped onto Cinder's lap, getting so close that her breath was warm on Cinder's face, "I can see what you truly desire,"

"You're watching that show again, aren't you?" Cinder asked, laughing.

"I can neither confirm nor deny," Ruby held her hand up, like she was taking the oath of office.

"Goof,"

"No you!"

 _ **Sorry for the short length, but I want to get something out to you guys. I just need to get the ball rolling. It's not been fair for people who've enjoyed the story, I've had some… less than stellar chapters, and I'm deleting the ones I'm not proud of and that are too different in tone. If you want to see them back, leave a review, I'll put them in a separate story, but I think they'll sit in the vault. I want to take some time to do some thanking, and all the people thanked have probably all received a PM but I'm doing this anyway. Thank you to Aceina, your PM kind of spurred this soft reboot angle I'm gonna be working for the next few chapters. Videocrazy, you're critique has been incredibly helpful. Bob115, you're absolutely right, and in the coming chapters I'm going to work to improve. Fanfiction's Rookie and KHARAKI TAKAN have both criticized my pop culture references. They're gonna be gone.**_

 _ **Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for your reviews. Almost every single one has been critical, and I do listen to you. To those who have taken the time, I've explained my struggles and processes with you. I hope you continue to keep reading, and I hope I can really capture what interested you all in the first place. Thank you.**_


End file.
